The Black Spirit
Prologue The moon hung low over the tiny, nameless, Earth Kingdom village. It was little more that a dragon's whisker, and did not shed much light on the village that night. Sho Long looked up at the moon, remembering the night he left his home, mother, and past life behind. That night hadn't been much different from this one. His lazy gaze crawled across the clearing, he hated getting the late night guard duty, but he had to take it some time, it was only fair, or so his landlord and boss had said. Was it fair that he had to get night duty when he was still afraid of the dark? No, it wasn't. But he had to get past his fear, that, or find another place to live. He look back up at the moon, seeing the usual blue, spiritual haze that surrounded it, giving it the telltale sign of it's being from the Spirit World. Not only was he a Firebender, but he was also a Seer, a very dangerous combination for living in this village, he could be executed as a demon. Not that that would stop a demon, since it would already be a spirit. Something shifted in the shadows, catching his eye. His head snapped down, scanning the shadows, Great, I would get stuck with trouble during the night watch, He thought. Sho Long drew the short, duel dao swords that were given to to the guardsmen. The shadows coiled and flickered in the corner of a noodle shop across the road. A spirit? Sho Long stood up straight, and took several deep breathes, like his mother had taught him. He lowered his gaze into the Spiritual World, the swirling color blinding him for a few seconds. When he had recovered, he looked around, trying to find the spirit he had seen just a few moments earlier. He saw it leap from the shadows of the noodle shop, and land a few feet away. It swirled, a mass of black chakra not until hot tar. It hissed at him, a drew back on it's haunches, ready to attack. Sho Long opened his eyes, finding himself slumped against a wall. He looked around, where was he? He shook his head, and remembered the spirit he had seen, his head snapping up. He scanned the field, realizing that he was back at the Mayor's Palace, which he was supposed to be guarding. Sho Long quickly stood up, and brushed the grit off of his tunic. How long had he been asleep? The moon was still in the sky, but the sun's light was already appearing in the sky. He looked around, he had been out a good while, hopefully no one had noticed he was incapacitated. And where was that black spirit? Surely that hadn't been a dream, it had felt so real, or, his terror had at least. Maybe someone had found out he was a Bender - a Firebender at that - and slipped him something? Or maybe they were trying to scared him off, and make him leave the village? Sho Long cupped his hands, and allowed a small flame to grow, warming him up. Whatever had happened, whether the spirit was real, or some villager was being a donkeyrat, he was still spooked. 鬼神 Eona's eyes snapped open, her heart racing. Another one of those crazy dreams. She sighed to herself, her head naturally falling into her hands. She had been having these dreams for the past five months, and she was starting to get worried. Was she going crazy? She looked out of her bedroom window, noting the sun's rays peaking over the surrounding mountains. Guess I might as well get up now, I won't have much time left for sleep anyway. She got out of her bed, and dressed herself in the traditional Air Nomad monk robes. Her back, hands and arms, and legs were swore, her Master Airbender tattoos were only a few days old, and still even held a slightly purple tinge to them. The same shade as a Grapeplum Fruit pie. She walked out of her room, sore body and all. She wasn't hungry, not that the kitchens would be open at this time of day. Maybe Eona would go the Sky Bison ranch and take care of Mula, she hadn't be able to see her little Mula since receiving her Master Tattoos. Eona traverse the maze-like corridors of the Eastern Air Temple until she reached the Sky Bison Ranch. This was one of her favorite rooms in all of the Temple, rivaled only by the Master's Library, of which she was only recently permitted to enter, and, of course, her room. She walked past the stables, most of which were filled with sleeping Bison. When at last she reached the last stall - they would give Mula the last stall, the poor thing - Eona opened the squeaky door. Mula lifted her head lazily, and called softly to her owner. Mula was tiny for a Sky Bison, but huge by any other standards. Eona pushed the fur on Mula's head, which earned her a purr. What would this day have in store for Eona? Category:The Legend Of Avatar Xian Part 1 Coming soon Part 2 Coming soon Part 3 Coming soon Part 4 Coming soon Part 5 Coming soon Epilogue Coming soon Category:The Legend Of Avatar Xian